Jeu Déroutant
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: Un petit jeu aux conséquences inatendues petite romance entre qui et qui ? vous n'avez qu'a lire !
1. Chapter 1

Jeu Déroutant

Auteur: Bonnie Jackson

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi mais aux créateurs des séries. Je fais juste ça pour vous divertir !

Résumé: Un petit jeu avec des conséquences inattendues !

Note: si vous aimez, des commentaires, svp !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- McKay vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous dites ? S'exclama une voix.

Cette voix appartenait au Major Sheppard, accompagné de Ford et McKay s'adonnaient a leur petit jeu d'enfant: action, chiche ou vérité !

- Vraiment Major, je ne voit pas se qui vous gêne, se défendit Rodnay. Je répète: Chiche: Ford pouvez-vous aller voir Carson et lui dire qu'il a de beaux yeux ! Il n'y a rien de mal !

- McKay, on avait dit que ça ne devait se moquer des gens… ouvertement !

- Oh, ça va ! j'ai dit CHICHE en plus (il reporta son attention sur le lieutenant) Alors?

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu encore.

---

Élisabeth était éreintée: elle avait essuyé 2 briefings dans la même journée et lu 4 rapports de missions. Bref, elle déambulait dans les couloir de la Citée pour se dégourdir les jambes et changer d'atmosphère. Elle arriva près des quartiers du major Sheppard…

_John… Elisabeth, reprends toi !_

**_Juste un geste de vous et je suivrais le message  
Un regard qu'on déjoue et je tournerai la page  
Sans rien dire d'un sourire  
Faire semblant de ne rien voir  
Juste un geste entre nous  
C'est ce qu'il me faut pour savoir  
Pour m'avoir °_**

Élisabeth voulut continuait son chemin, mais la voix du major l'arrêta. Elle profita des couloirs déserts pour s'approcher de la porte et écouter: après tout elle était la Chef de cette expédition, elle avait tout les droits!

---

C'était a Rodnay de parler:

- Alors, major…(une pause) une question: quels sont vos sentiments pour Élisabeth ?

Silence général

- Pardon, mes sentiments… balbutia John

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Major, est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

John fut pris au dépourvu: il ne pensais pas que quelqu'un lui pose la question directement. Il ne savait pas quels étaientt ses sentiments: il était un peu attiré par Teyla, mais sans plus. Alors qu'Élisabeth, ce n'était pas pareil. Souvent il tentait son sourire de séducteur pour qu'elle accepte telle ou telle demande. Bien sur, il était le seul de la base à avoir penser a son anniversaire et à lui offrir un cadeau.

_Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face… _

Élisabeth… Ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, c'était son autorité (oui il aimait les femmes qui commandaient) et sa gentillesse. Disons que s'il restait assez longtemps sur Atlantis, il aurait du mal a contenir ses…sentiments. Pourtant, je joua la carte sécurité avec ses collègues

- Oui je l'aime…(Élisabeth, toujours derrière la porte tressaillait en entendant la réponse. Les hommes eux étaient surpris)… comme ma supérieure, et surtout, comme…comme une amie, mon amie, ajouta John d'une petite voix.

---

Sa supérieure ? Alors elle n'était que ça pour lui. Élisabeth essaya de se calmer. Elle ressentait des sentiments de plus en plus fort vis-à-vis du major. Des sentiments qu'elle ne devait pas laissé paraître. Alors elle avait mis tout ça de coté; et elle venait d'entendre que John se contentait d'une amitié. Soit. Il l'apprécier comme supérieure, eh bien il serais servi ! Elle pris la direction de ses quartiers a grands pas, les yeux emplis de larmes.

---

John qui ne se doutait pas de ce que sa réponse allait entraîner, fut soulager de voir Rodnay hocher la tête. _J'ai eu chaud moi_

- A moi, Rodnay, un peu de vérité…

Et ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, mais le cœur et les pensées de John étaient ailleurs.

---

De son coté Élisabeth s'étendit sur son lit, en larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin d'évacué son stress, sa colère et son désarroi. Elle se renaître et son regard se posa sur une photo polaroid. Elle avait été prise il y a quelques semaines lors d'une petite soirée a l'initiative de…John. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir les visages souriants de Teyla, Rodnay, Aiden, Grodin. Pour la pose, John avait pris place derrière, entre Élisabeth et Teyla, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la dirigeante de la Citée. Bref, tout le monde paraissait joyeux. En voyant cette photo, Élisabeth se levant et lançant le cadre a travers la pièce. Il atterrit sur le tapis dans un bruit mat.

- Pourquoi j'ai été si puérile et stupide? s'écria-t-elle. Comme une adolescente qui tombe pour la première fois amoureuse. Je suis la Chef de cette Citée, et lui…un militaire ! John Sheppard je te déteste !

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, sa colère disparue la laissa seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna a la douce berceuse qu'était le bruit des vagues.

Après ce qui lui parut quelques secondes de détente, Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que le soleil avait baiser; elle se leva constatant que c'était l'heure du dîner, elle prit une douche et alla au mess.

Élisabeth était déjà attablait dégustant son entrée lorsqu'elle sentit des présences familières s'asseoir a ses cotés

- Bonsoir Dr, fit Teyla avec un grand sourire

- Bonsoir et bon appétit Teyla

Derrière elle, les vois du major et de l'astrophysicien s'élevaient

- Mais puisque je vous dit que non McKay…

- Je ne vous crois pas !

Rodnay s'installa a coté d'Élisabeth, et John juste en face d'elle. Il lui déclara avec son sourire charmeur habituel:

- Bonsoir Élisabeth…

- Major.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était neutre voire un peu froid. Mais qu'importe, elle était sa supérieur et elle ne devait pas se laissé diriger pas lui. Le repas fut légèrement tendu jusqu'à la fin, et Elisabeth se retira pour travailler.

---

John ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Elisabeth, mais puisqu'elle travailler toujours beaucoup il mis sa légère agressivité sur le compte de la fatigue. Il eut du mal a dormir, la question de Rodnay revenait sans cesse a son esprit. Au bout de quelques heures il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se mit a déambuler dans la Citée. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Dr Weir. Il valait mieu ne pas faire un pas de plus et retourner dans sa chambre: il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller directement dans la chambre d'Elisabeth et la serrer contre lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

° : "un geste de vous" tirée de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? (le suite dans 2 semaines !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la meilleure amie de l'auteur :Bonnie s'excuse pour ce retard, mais elle a eu des problèmes de modem et maintenant, elle n'arrive toujours pas à se connecter. Encore désolée. Bisous à tous, Nicki Sidle.**

Les jours passèrent; Elisabeth se montrait toujours aussi distante et professionnelle avec tout le monde, mais avec John en particulier. Tellement qu'il décida de prendre les devants et lui demande un explication avant le debut du briefing.

Toc, toc…

- Entrez

- Elisabeth ?

Elle se raidit en entendant cette voix. Sans levait les yeux de son rapport, elle lui demanda:

- Que voulez-vous major, notre briefing n'est que dans 90 minutes.

- Je sais, (il s'installa face a elle). Mais je voulais vous parler avant

- …

- Depuis quelques temps tout le monde vous trouve…énervée, tendue. Et nous aimerions savoir ce qui ce passe (elle leva les yeux vers lui _non John, maîtrise toi…_). Peut-être qu'il vous faudrait des vacances ?

- Des vacances ? Non mais vous vous écoutez ? Je dois gérer des militaires et des scientifiques qui passent leur temps a se disputer, une Citée qui n'a aucune protection contre un ennemi redoutable dont nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exactement. De plus je croule sous le travail, et vous me dites que j'ai besoin de vacances ? S'emporta Élisabeth sur ce pauvre major.

- Hum… vous voyez ?

Elle inspira un bon coup

- Quand nous aurons un E2PZ, j'envisagerai peut-être de prendre un peu de repos.

- Vous allez vous tuer a force (il avait pris un ton doux, suave et terriblement sexy), et nous ne voulons pas vous voir a l'infirmerie. Imaginez un peu, il n'y a plus de chocolat sur Atlantis, McKay a tout dévoré !

Elle sourit.

_Gagné ! _

- Tout va bien merci Major.

---

-Arrivée de voyageur, clamait une voix. C'est Jumper1, Madame.

- Baissé le bouclier, ordonna Elisabeth.

---

Après que l'équipe de Sheppard se soit débarbouillée, ils commencèrent leur briefing. Elisabeth écoutait mais était distraite lorsque Teyla éveilla son attention

- Nous pensons avoir trouver un E2PZ aprés de longues recherches.

- Quoi, mais, …. Comment ?

-Ce peuple, les Elicks, souhaiteraient faire une alliance (Elisabeth fronça les sourcil: la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voulu faire ça, les Genii les avaient doublé) en échange seulement de votre savoir médical, et technologique.

- Il veulent qu'on leur apprennent a les guérir et comment avoir plus d'eau, continua Rodnay

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il ne veulent rien d'autres vous êtes sure ?

Les 4 membres hochèrent la tête

- En fait il exige une seule change de notre part, confia John

_Évidemment_

- Laquelle ?

- Que se soit notre chef qui, a l'occasion d'un grand dîner, signe le traiter avec leur chef.

- Un dîner ! Je m'attendais a quelque chose de plus... chaotique!

- Oui, leur chef est très porté sur les relations amicales, ajouta Teyla

- Parfait alors. Contactez leur chef et dites que je suis d'accord…

- Deja ? S'insurgea John

- Pour une négociation possible.

Sur ce, elle se leva, donnant le signe que le briefing était fini.

- Rodnay, ne les contactez que demain, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Élisabeth était dans le couloir menant a ses quartiers, mais elle etait trop pensive pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un la suivait.

---

John, voulait parlé a Elisabeth, hors du contexte de la base; Voilà pourquoi, il avait décidé l'intercepter juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre. Plus que quelques secondes…

- Alors, vous vous sentez mieu ?

- Pardon, demanda le Dr Weir en se retournant. Vous m'avait fait peur !

- Ce n'était pas mon but, désolé. Par contre j'ai mis un point d'honneur a vous débusquer un E2PZ ! Alors, (il se frotta les mains) dans 2 semaines, je vous emmène sur le Continent, et vous passez 10 jours de détente!

Elisabeth le regarda comme s'il avait basculer dans la folie

- Vous passez trop de temps dans votre Jumper: c'est vous qui déraillez ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre laissant John décontenancer.

---

Dés qu'elle fut dans son havre de paix personnel, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'attention de John tellement touchante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter son poste, et surtout elle ne voulait pas succomber aux sentiments et au désir qui la tenaillaient depuis trop longtemps. Sauf que depuis la fameuse réponse qu'il avait donné il y a quelques temps, tout plus clair dans sa tête: il ne l'appréciait qu'en temps que supérieure, et elle devait se contenter de ça.

---

Après la débâcle de sa proposition des vacances auprès d'Élisabeth, John retourna dans sa chambre en soupirant: décidément il ne la comprenait pas. Elle était distante surtout avec lui, le traité comme un malpropre. Qu'avait-il fait ?

**_Elle est si prés de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle seule peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
_****_Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié °°_**

Il ne savait plus comment la traiter: si il l'a joué gentleman et séducteur, elle le rembarrait, si il la joué viril et militaire, elle le jetait…

_Ah, les femmes… ou cette femmes_

_---_

Ils y étaient presque ! Oui, ce jour allait être mémorable: ils allaient enfin récupérer un E2PZ qui leur faisait tellement défaut. En plus signer le traiter, une petite soirée d'amitié était prévue sur la planète accueillante: Etholah. Une autre soirée serait organisée sur Atlantis dans 30 jours. Élisabeth, Rodnay, John, Aiden et Teyla y avaient été convié, et la Dirigeante avait interdit les tenues militaires. Elle sortit de sa chambre toute guillerette et rencontra Teyla, qui était magnifique dans sa robe athosienne

- Teyla, vous êtes superbe !

- Merci Dr, mais vous l'êtes aussi… Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vous voir comme ça.

Élisabeth rougit. Elle avait opté pour une tenue qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais portait sur Atlantis: une robe fourreau noire a brettelles avec liserées blanches, épousant ses formes, coordonnée avec la veste a manches courtes qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et des bottines noires à talons. Quand elles arrivèrent en salle des commandes elles aperçurent Rodnay (habillé le plus simplement du monde: jean et tshirt a manches longues) en train de parler avec un John des plus élégant: il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. Teyla s'avança vers eux, puis John remarqua Élisabeth

- Élisabeth, vous êtes… (il l'a détailla _respire, John_) a coupé le souffle !

---

Le dîner s'était bien dérouler: le chef de la communauté se nommait Galin. Un homme charmant et intelligent. Il semblait a Élisabeth qu'il lui faisait du plat, mas pour une fois elle était si détendu qu'elle était tenté par un petit flirt. A la fin du repas, Galin lui proposa de lui faire visité le village et lui offrit une fleur: elle accepta les deux.

John de son coté n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont ce Galin s'accroché a Élisabeth

_Lui et moi n'avons pas la même vision d'un traité_

Il décida d'oublie la pointe de jalousie qui tentait de le surprendre; il se concentra sur Teyla et Ford

- Alors, que pensez-vous de nos futurs amis ?

- Ils sont mieux que les Genii, répondit Aiden visiblement quelque peu émécher

- Merci lieutenant pour votre précieuse contribution a cette discussion. Votre maman ne vous a pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire!

Puis ils se levèrent en même temps que leur hôte qui proposa à Élisabeth une visite guidée. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin prés des flambeaux et John ne put s'empêcher de singer Galin

- Voulez-vous visité notre village, dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Teyla se mit a rire

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Galin ? Interrogea Rodnay

- Rien, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère

L'atmosphère était loin d'être détendue, jusqu'à la réapparition d'Élisabeth. Puis une scène les troubla tous: Galin tenait la main du Dr, et l'embrassa même sur la joue, se mettant un peu trop prés d'elle au goût de John.

- Je parie 2 barres de chocolat qu'Élisabeth va céder a ses avances, déclara Rodnay en voyant la scène.

- Pari tenu, murmura Ford.

S'en était trop pour John qui explosa

- Mais ça va pas vous deux, vous pariez sur Élisabeth maintenant ? Sur moi, passe encore, mais Élisabeth…(après une pose un ajouta) ou Teyla, vous n'avez aucun sens moral.

Il les planta là pour aller en direction de porte a grands pas. Élisabeth s 'était déjà éloigner, mais en passant il entendit Galin dire a un de ses compatriotes

- Si j'avais qu'il existé une femme aussi désirable (il coula un regard libidineux vers Élisabeth) dans un traité, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps: j'aurais traversé l'Anneau avant !

Le Major ne put s 'empêcher de lui faire remarquer

- Galin, Élisabeth n'est pas une chose, c'est une personne

Galin se tourna vers John

- Mais certaines femmes sont de objets exquis.

A ce moment, John sentit l'adrénaline dans ces veines. Il prit le goujat par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Tout le monde accourut

- Elisabeth est une femme, et si vous osez manquer de respect a elle ou quelqu'un d'autre je vous le ferai payer.

Elisabeth entendit les derniers mots de major.

- Major Sheppard, s'écria. Mais qu'est qui vous prend ? Lâchez Galin tout de suite… MAJOR

Il le lacha a contre cœur

- Galin je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce…

- Je n'accepterai des excuses que de la part de votre subalterne, douce Elisabeth.

- Jamais, cracha John

- Considérez notre traité comme suspendu, tant que je n'aurais pas reçu d'excuses officielles.

- Des excuses, de ma part, répliquât John, mais c'est vous qui devriez…

- Ca suffit Major. Obéissez tout de suite!

John, ne voulait pas tenir tête a Elisabeth mais il voulait encore moins se rabaissé devant Galin. Il ne répondit pas.

- Je vois… (elle parla a Rodnay, Teyla et Aiden)Allez tout de suite a la porte de Étoiles, et attendez moi. Quant a vous, Major, je vous conseille d'obtempérer.

John, toisa Galin, puis regarda Elisabeth plus furibonde que jamais: cela l'a rendait encore plus, attirante. Il soupira, et suivit ses compagnons devant le regard outré de son chef.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°° : "d'amoue ou d'amitié" Corneille

_**Lilysg: merci Lily, jespère que la suite te plait...**_

_**Eliza: je suis désolée de n'avoir pas mis plus d'actions et de verité pour Aiden et Rodnay, mais je voulais centrer tous sur John...**_

_**Sady: excuses-moi pour les fautes... pour l'attente des 2 semaines, etant donné que je suis au lucée, je n'ai pas trop le temps de posté les chapitres; de plus je voudrais laissé le temps au autres de lire l'histoire**_

**_Nicki Sidle(anciennement Melle Scarlett) : là, John en prend pour son grade ! Il n'était pas au courant qu'Elisabeth les espionner ! Mais bon, tu n'as pas tort: au jeu de la virité, faut dire la verité ! Faut tout lui réexpliquer a ce major_**

_**Bisous a tous, et la suite dans 2 semaines...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, régnait un silence inhabituel sur Atlantis. Elisabeth était toujours aussi furax contre Sheppard. Mais pour qui il se prenait? Ils avaient enfin trouvé un allié qui n'avaient pas d'intention guerrière et tout était tomber a l'eau a cause de ce…de cet…

- Ouhououou, fit Elisabeth en jetant son stylo a travers son bureau.

Si fort qu'il rebondit et passa a travers la porte ouverte: il atterrit au pied de Rodnay

- Euh, je crois que je vais repasser plus tard !

- Non Rodnay, vous pouvez entrer

Le Dr McKay se baissa, ramassa le stylo, entra dans le bureau, ferma la porte et rendit son stylo a Elisabeth

- Vous m'avez l'air tendue.

- Tendue ? La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a dit ça c'était le major Sheppard, et je ne veux pas en parler… mais effectivement, je suis tendue, vous devinez pourquoi.

- Le Major Sheppard.

- Exactement.

- Alors le traité est annulé?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais forcé le major a s'excuser, et nous verrons bien. Et de votre coté?

- Je suis venu voir vous pour vous parler de Zelenka: il n'arrête pas de me contredire et c'est in…

- Rodnay, le coupa Élisabeth. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai assez de problèmes ? Je dois encore régler vos chamailleries scientifiques ?

- Vous avez raison. Je suis venu juste pour savoir comment vous vous sentez.

- Merci

Rodnay se leva et retourna dans son labo.

---

Élisabeth fit appelé John environ 2 heures après. Il avait repassé la scène de la veille en boucle, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait s'excuser ce Galin. Il monta les marches qui menaient au bureau d'Élisabeth, sachant qu'elle serait mécontente.

- Élisabeth ?

Elle était face a la fenêtre et contemplait l'océan

- Asseyez-vous

Il obéit

- Je suis déçue par votre comportement d'hier Major (elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur le bureau). Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passer par la tête?

- Disons que je voulez le remettre a sa place.

- A sa place ? (elle commença a s'énerver) Comment ça a sa place ? Vous être contre le fait que nous puissions récupère un E2PZ ? Ou alors c'était pour tester votre virilité. Ce n'est pas un jeu Major. Qui sait quand les Wraiths viendront nous attaquer. Et lorsqu'il le feront, nous ne serons pas protéger et par votre faute ! (elle frappa le bureau, et John rentra la tête dans les épaules). Je ne vous comprendrez jamais: d'abord - et vous me l'avait dit vous-même - vous avez tout fait pour nous trouver un E2PZ, et après vous flanquez tout par terre pour …pourquoi au fait ? Et donnez-moi toutes les raisons.

- …

- MAJOR

- J'invoque le 5° Amendement.

- J'exige que vous vous présentiez et que vous fassiez des excuses

- Alors là, vous rêvez…murmura-t-il

- Je rêve ? Je rêve ? (elle sentit sa colère monter d'une cran de plus). Puisque c'est ça major, je vous relève de vos fonctions

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sheppard en se levant de son siège

- Vous avez bien entendu: vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions et consigné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Si au contraire. Cela fait trop longtemps que je passe outre vos actes. Mais cette fois c'était trop. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vu et retournez jouer a votre jeu stupide de la vérité !

---

John n'en revenez toujours pas: il était relevé de ses fonctions et consigné ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens.

_A trop jouer les chevalier, ça nous retombe sous le nez _! Disais toujours un ami. Cette fois Élisabeth allait s'en mordre les doigts.

_Une minute_. Il resta planté au milieu du couloir: qu'avait dit Élisabeth ? « retournez jouer a votre jeu stupide de la vérité ». Depuis quand, s'était-elle mise a lui le traiter comme un simple soldat ? Depuis la fameuse question de l'astrophysicien: quels sont vos sentiments pour Élisabeth.

- Comme je suis naïf !

Tout était là devant ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien comprit. Il décida d'avoir une petit explication avec sa supérieure

---

- Élisabeth ?

- Major, je croyais avoir été claire.

- Oh, mais vous l'avez été. Limpide même (il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Élisabeth). Vous saviez tout ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous agissiez de la sorte, pourquoi, vous passiez vos nerfs sur moi, j'ai juste accepté. Tout ça pour un jeu. Vraiment, je suis décu. (il se mit a rire) Oui, j'ai été idiot. Les faits étaient devant mon nez depuis un bout de temps, vous savez Élisabeth, vous n'avez pas été meilleure que moi ! (il voulut sortir, mais s'arrêta net et fit face a elle) Et vous vouliez savoir pourquoi j'ai agit comme je l'ai fait hier : votre Galin s'était montrer irrespectueux par rapport à vous. Envers toutes les femmes de toutes les galaxies, mais surtout envers vous. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. (une pause) Au fait, pour ce fameux jeu, j'ai menti a Rodnay; mais vrai réponse était: bien plus qu'une amie.

Il resta encore quelque secondes devant Élisabeth, la regardant dans les yeux, puis retourna dans ses quartiers.

---

A l'heure du dîner, Élisabeth ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres au mess: elle risquait de rencontré John, et après l'avoir renvoyé dans sa chambre comme un enfant, sa déclaration, au sujet des évènement de la veille l'avait chamboulée. D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, car leur chance de trouvé un E2PZ, étaient fines; mais d'un point de vu personnel, ses derniers mots l'avaient troublée. Peu importe, elle rédigeait une lettre d'excuses que le major signerait de gré ou de force. Épuisée, elle gagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit: malheureusement, le sommeil tardait a venir. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre et pris la direction de son bureau. Elle s'avisa de la montagne de paperasse accumulée sur son bureau: comment faisait-elle pour s'en débarrassé. Car elle était comme ça: le Dr Weir, commandant en chef durant la journée, et simplement Élisabeth la nuit. Elle ouvrit la bais vitrée de son bureau (le balcon était sont sanctuaire de tranquilité) et alla huma l'air marin qui la revitaliser toujours.

- C'est superbe, n'est-ce pas ?

Élisabeth fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'un homme et se retourna: John, était installé en tailleur sur une grande couverture, un oreiller caler sous la tête et un autre dans les rein.

- Major.

- Et oui, il n'y a pas que vous qui aimiez le paysage nocturne d'Atlantis. Vous pouvez venir vous asseoir si vous voulez, j'ai déjà manger, donc, je ne vais pas vous mordre !

Élisabeth hésita: d'un parce qu'elle était toujours furieuse, et en plus parce qu'elle portait une tenue peu adaptée a la situation: un débardeur et un bas de pyjamas.

- Je pensais que vous deviez rester dans vos quartiers

- (il se releva) Sachez madame que je n'ai plus 10 ans. Je respecte vos ordres, mais je ne suis pas en cage: j'ai le droit de prendre l'air, et d'aller manger comme tout le monde ici

_Toucher…_

- Vous avez raison. Bonsoir.

Elle voulut repartir.

- Attendez. Les seules excuses que je donnerai seront pour vous.

- Ca tombe mal, car j'ai une lettre que vous allez signer.

Elle le laissa là et rentra dans son bureau

- Je vous ramène, proposa John.

Élisabeth, n'omit aucune objection. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Merci. Même si je ne passe toujours pas votre insolence, je suis prête a vous faire réintégrer votre poste a la condition que vous co-signiez la lettre d'excuse que j'ai rédigé.

- Alors là, vous croyez encore a vos illusions !

- Major.

- Doucement, je …ne veux pas être réintégrer, du moins pas tout de suite.

Élisabeth le regarda perplexe. John sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Au lieu de se dégagé, elle resserra leur étreinte. Quand le baiser fut terminer, John recula de quelques centimètres.

- Je voulais profiter du fait que je suis relevé de mes fonctions.

Le cœur d'Élisabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans se retourner, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita John a rentrer

- Ce n'ai pas de refus, mais la bienséance exige que vous dormiez assez pour ne pas être irascible demain.

- C'est un sage conseil John, mais je pense pouvoir me maîtriser.

Elle prit la main sa main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois avec plus d'entrain et de passion. Au début, leurs mains restèrent immobiles, mais très vite Élisabeth se mit a caresser la nuque de John. Les 2 etres se laissèrent aller a leur pulsion soudaine mais si souvent réprimée.

Élisabeth enleva le tshirt du John et admira le dessin que formaient ses muscles dans la pénombre. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent débarrassés des vêtement qui encombraient leur passion, et basculèrent sur le lit. Élisabeth embrassa le coup du major et contempla la trace qu'avait laissé le suçon de l'insecte-wraith. En un éclair elle se retrouva sous lui, savourant la douceur de sa peau. En parcourant le corps de sa belle, John découvrit un secret d'Élisabeth avait toujours gardé: un idéogramme chinois tatoué sur l'aine.

- Très joli !

**_« Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne » °°°_**

Ils passèrent la nuit la plus longue et désirée de leur existence.

---

Bien plus tard, Élisabeth s'endormit dans les bras de John: elle avait trouvé avait enfin trouvé son sanctuaire, et tout pouvait arrivé, elle avait enfin connu son moment de paix.

---

John se réveilla seul. _Quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-il en leva la tete. Puis il appercu Elisabeth en train de s'habiller: visiblement, elle sortait de la douche. Elle le remarqua quand il attrapa son bras pour l'embrassée.

- John… s'il (elle hésita) s'il te plait, je dois aller travailler

- Travailler, toujours travailler…

- Je te rappelle que j'ai la Citée des Anciens a commander: je dois me lever tôt. Toi par contre, etant toujours relevé de tes fonctions, tu peux faire une grasse matinée !

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Elisabeth sortit de sa chambre laissant John seul. Il se ralonga aussitôt savourant le parfum du Dr imprégné dans les draps. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Environ un heure après il s'habilla et sortit en catimini de la chambre, quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller

- Major ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Mc Kay ! Je n'ai plus le droit de me balader dans les couloirs ?

- Mais que faites-vous précisément ici, pres de la chambre d'elisabeth ?

- Justement, je la chercher, Elisabeth je veux dire. Histoire de la supplier, de me mettre a genoux, enfin, me faire pardonner. Et je suis passer ici pour voir si je pouvais lui parler

- Je l'ai vu au mess.

- Rodnay, vous êtes génial !

John se retourna et battit en retraite le plus vite possible. Arrivé a la cafétéria de la Citée, il décida d'en profiter pour prendre son petit déjeuner et aperçut Teyla

- Bonjour Major

- Bonjour Teyla, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Douce et ensoleillée. (Teyla le regardait avec une drôle d'expression) Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, major, mais j'ai croisé la Dr Weir, qui ma dit exactement la même chose.

- Nous sommes sur la meme longueur d'ondes !

- Elle était aussi de meilleure humeur qu'hier.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Et nous avons une réunion a 10h30.

- Vous me raconterez, vu que je suis consigné…

- Elle a dit que vous deviez y participé obligatoirement

- Oh…(_Super !) _Bon, euh, je vais profiter de mon jour de vacance pour sortir le Jumper et aller faire un tour sur le continent (il se leva). A plus tard.

---

Lors de la réunion, il fut encore question de l'évènement de l'avant-veille.

- Il faut absolument que nous repartions notre erreur: nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'un E2PZ !

- Oui, mais vous comptez faire comment ? Demanda Rodnay

- J'ai rédigé une lettre d'excuses que le major Sheppard devra obligatoirement signer. Vous l'apporterez ensuite a Galin (elle soupira) J'espère que ça lui suffira.

- Je trouve, que c'est a lui de s'excuser.

- Major, vous m'avez déjà donner cet argument hier.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé ? S'enquit Ford

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé…

John résuma la scène. A la fin, Aiden et Rodnay hochèrent la tête.

- Si j'avais été a votre place, dit ce dernier, j'aurai fait la même chose.

- Et même plus, renchérit Ford

- Vous n'avez pas été assez dur, fit remarquer Teyla

- Oui, a ma place vous l'auriez castrer (John s'interrompit puis secoua la tête). Alors Dr Weir, satisfaite ?

- Vous auriez pu quand même éviter un incident diplomatique.

- Je suis très fort pour ça !

Apres un moment de reflexion Elisabth déclara

- Très bien, la réunion est terminée: Major, vous reprenez le commandement de votre équipe. En ce qui concerne l'E2PZ, je vais réfléchir a la meilleure stratégie. Merci

Tous se levèrent a l'exception de John qui resta là a contempler la femme dont il était amoureux.

- Élisabeth.

- John, c'est bon, vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez…

- Non, vous ne pensez pas que cette nuit…

- Je ne parlais de ça: je parler de votre ré-affectation.

- Oh (il fut soulager). Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais tacher de m'entretenir avec Galin.

- Quoi ?

- Il vaut mieux que vous l'évitiez, j'aimerai savoir ce qui lui ai passer par la tête en disant une telle chose. Évidement, c'est peut-être la coutume du pays, a ce moment là, il n'y rien que je puisse faire

- Élisabeth, tu t'emporte ! Laisse tomber cette histoire.

Elle baissa la voix

- John, s'il te plait, pas ici.

- Où alors ?

- Major…

- J'adore quand tu dis ça !

Il était vraiment gamin. Le pire était qu'Élisabeth ne pouvais pas lui résister

- Très bien, les négociations sont rompues!

- A plus tard ma douce ! Dit John avant de sortir

---

Elle ne savez pas comment gérer sa nouvelle situation: elle avait vaincu ce qu'elle avait toujours rêver, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le mieux selon elle était qu'il se vouvoient comme d'habitude, et tutoient en intimité. Mais elle détestait avoir ce genre de discussion avec un homme. Tout le charme était rompu. Et la revoilà, toujours en train de réfléchir accoudée et contemplant l'océan.

- Décidément, Élisabeth tu réfléchis trop. La situation est simple: toi, moi, et Atlantis.

IL venait d'apparaitre sur le balcon

- Tu lis dans mes penser maintenant John ?

- Je te connais assez pour le savoir… et je me pose le même genre de questions.

- Et tu as la reponse ?

- Faire comme aujourd'hui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui… Ecoute, j'ai toujours detester ce genre de truc: que va t on faire maintenant ? Quel est notre avenir… etcetera. Ca me déprime !

- Nous avons tant en commun !

Ils sourirent. Apres un temps de silence a observer les vagues et la nuit se levait, John demanda

- Ca te dirais un petit cinq à sept avant de manger ?

- John … Tu n'as pas honte (elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule) de ce que tu viens de dire (elle se mit a rire).

- Non (il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa).

- Tu as vraiment faim ? Parce ce que ...(elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture et les oreiller resté là la veille) nous pourrions commencer pas regarder les étoiles ?

- Tes désires sont des ordres !

---

Une huitaine de jours plus tard, l'équipe du Major Sheppard était prête pour une nouvelle mission, et il prodiguer les derniers conseils dans les escaliers.

- On regarde, et c'est tout. Il n'est pas question de mettre en route une super détecteur, et au contraire le casser, n'est-ce pas Mc Kay !

- Je n'y était pour rien la dernière fois, protesta l'interréssé

- C'est ça !

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre: John et Elisabeth se traité de manière civilisé, Galin avait eu droit a ses 4 vérités de la part d'Elisabeth, et plus personne ne se chercher des poux… a part Zelenka qui continuer de critiquer Rodnay, mais ça tout le monde en avait l'habitude.

- Rodnay vous devriez écouter le major: je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre incident diplomatique ne vienne nous nuire ! S'exclama Elisabeth du haut de la rambarde qui surplombé la salle départ, pendant que le vortex apparaissait. Et surtout, revenez-nous entiers, sans le moindre bobo!

A ce moment là, John remonta, se dirigea vers Elisabeth, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, médusé

- Compte sur nous.

- Je le savais, fit Rodany. Je le savais !

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°°° : "mon essentiel" tirée de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil

_**Nicki: voici la suite et la fin ! Bisous  
lylisg: merci du compliment !**_

**_Voila, j'espère que cette fic vous a plus ! Je remercie Nicki Sidle pour les quelques idées et conseils qu'elle m'a donné pendant l'écriture de cette histoire !_**


End file.
